dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
DnDWiki:Deity
Deities rule the various aspects of human existence: good and evil, law and chaos, life and death, knowledge and nature. Across the world, people and creatures worship a great number of varied deities. Most often these deities are worshiped among the common races, by adventurers, and by villains. Boccob The god of magic, Boccob, is neutral. His titles include the Uncaring, Lord of All Magics, and Archmage of the Deities. Boccob is a distant deity who promotes no special agenda in the world of mortals. As a god of magic and knowledge, he is worshipped by wizards, sorcerers, and sages. The domains he is associated with are Knowledge, Magic, and Trickery. The quarterstaff is his favored weapon. Boccob's priesthood is usually a somber group that takes its pursuit of knowledge and arcana very seriously. The clerics of the Archmage of the Deities wear purple robes with gold trim. Rather than meddle in public affairs and politics, they keep to themselves and their own agendas. Corellon Larethian The god of the elves, Corellon Larethian, is chaotic good. He is known as the Creator of the Elves, the Protector, Protector and Preserver of Life, and Ruler of All Elves. Corellon Larethian is the creator and protector of the elf race. He governs those things held in highest esteem among elves, such as magic, music, arts, crafts, poetry, and warfare. Elves, half-elves, and bards worship him. The domains he is associated with are Chaos, Good, Protection, and War. His favored weapon is the longsword. Gruumsh is his nemesis, and it is because of Corellon's battle prowess that Gruumsh is called "One-Eye". Clergy members who serve the Creator of the Elves operate as defenders and champions of their race. They often serve as leaders and settle disputes in elven communities. Ehlonna Ehlonna, the goddess of the woodlands, is neutral good. Her most commonly encountered title is Ehlonna of the Forests. Ehlonna watches over all good people who live in the forest, love the woodlands, or make their livelihood there. She is pictured sometimes as an elf and sometimes as a human. She is especially close to elves, gnomes, half-elves, and halflings. She is also worshipped by rangers and some druids. The domains she is associated with are Animal, Good, Plant, and Sun. Her favored weapon is the longbow. The clergy of Ehlonna are hearty woodsfolk. Her clerics wear pale green robes and are quick to protect the woodlands against all threats. Erythnul The god of slaughter, Erythnul, is chaotic evil. His title is the Many. Erythnul delights in panic and slaughter. In civilized lands, his followers (including evil fighters, barbarians, and rogues) form small, criminal cults. In savage lands, evil barbarians, gnolls, bugbears, ogres, and trolls commonly worship him. The domains he is associated with are Chaos, Evil, Trickery, and War. His favored weapon is a morningstar with a blunt stone head. The priesthood of Erythnul maintains a low profile in most civilized lands. In savage areas, members of the priesthood are known as bullies and murderous tyrants. Many evil humanoids worship Erythnul, but their priests do not cooperate with each other to advance the overall goals of the religion. Clerics of Erythnul favor rust-red garments or blood-stained robes. Fharlanghn Fharlanghn, the god of roads, is neutral. His title is Dweller on the Horizon. Fharlanghn's wayside shrines are common on well-used roads, for he is the deity of travel, roads, distance, and horizons. Bards, other wandering adventurers, and merchants favor Fharlanghn. The domains he is associated with are Luck, Protection, and Travel. The quarterstaff is his favored weapon. Fharlanghn's clerics are wanderers who seek to help fellow travelers. Fharlanghn's clerics dress in nondescript brown or green clothing, and they move around very frequently. A traveler who comes to one of Fharlanghn's wayside shrines, which are common along most well-used roads, won't find a particular cleric watching over a particular shrine more than once. Garl Glittergold The god of the gnomes, Garl Glittergold, is neutral good. He is known as the Joker, the Watchful Protector, the Priceless Gem, and the Sparkling Wit. Garl Glittergold discovered the gnomes and led them into the world. Since then, he has been their protector. He governs humor, wit, gemcutting, and jewelrymaking. The domains he is associated with are Good, Protection, and Trickery. Garl's favored weapon is the battleaxe. He is renowned for his jokes and pranks he pulls on other deities, though not all his victims laugh off his jests. Garl once collapsed the cavern of Kurtulmak, the god of the kobolds. Since then, the two deities have been sworn enemies. Clerics of Garl Glittergold serve gnome communities as educators and protectors. They teach the young valuable gnome lore and skills using a light-handed humor. They also protect their fellow gnomes, ever watchful of the forces of evil humanoids that might threaten their community. Gruumsh Gruumsh, chief god of the orcs, is chaotic evil. His titles are One-Eye and He-Who-Never-Sleeps. Gruumsh calls on his followers to be strong, to cull the weak from their numbers, and to take all the territory that Gruumsh thinks is rightfully theirs (which is almost everything). The domains he is associated with are Chaos, Evil, Strength, and War. Gruumsh's favored weapon is the spear. He harbors a special hatred for Corellon Larethian, Moradin, and their followers. In ages past, Corellon Larethian put out Gruumsh's left eye in a fight. Gruumsh, the evil god of the orcs, maintains a religion based on intimidation and fear. His clerics strive to become chieftains of orc tribes or advisors to the chief. Many pluck out one of their own eyes to emulate their deity. Heironeous The god of valor, Heironeous, is lawful good. His title is the Invincible. Heironeous promotes justice, valor, chivalry, and honor. The domains he is associated with are Good, Law, and War. His favored weapon is the longsword, and he is worshipped by paladins, good fighters, and good monks. His archenemy is Hextor, his half-brother. The religious hierarchy of Heironeous is organized like a military order. It has a clear chain of command, lines of supply, and well-stocked armories. Clerics of Heironeous fight against worshippers of Hextor whenever they can and spend the rest of their time protecting the civilized lands from the threats of evil. Hextor The god of tyranny, Hextor, is lawful evil. His titles are Champion of Evil, Herald of Hell, and Scourge of Battle. Hextor is the six-armed god of war, conflict, and destruction. Hextor's worshipers include evil fighters and monks. The domains he is associated with are Destruction, Evil, Law, and War. His favored weapon is the flail. He sends his followers to commit evil, and their special purpose is to overthrow the followers of his half-brother Heironeous wherever they are found. Strength and power govern Hextor's priesthood. Although evil, it is not as secretive as other dark religions. Temples of Hextor operate openly in many cities. Clerics of Hextor wear black clothing adorned with skulls or gray faces. Kord Kord, the god of strength, is chaotic good. He is known as the Brawler. Kord is the patron of athletes, especially wrestlers. His worshipers include good fighters, barbarians, and rogues. The domains he is associated with are Chaos, Good, Luck, and Strength. Kord's favorite weapon is the greatsword. Kord's clerics value strength, but not domination. Kord's temples sometimes resemble warrior feasthalls, and his clerics, who favor red and white garb, often seem more like fighters. Moradin The god of the dwarves, Moradin, is lawful good. His titles include the Soul Forger, Dwarffather, the All-Father, and the Creator. Moradin forged the first dwarves out of metal and gems and breathed life into them. He governs the arts and sciences of the dwarves: smithing, metalworking, engineering, and war. The domains he is associated with are Earth, Good, Law, and Protection. His favored weapon is the warhammer. Moradin's clerics preside over most formal ceremonies in dwarven culture, keep genealogical records, educate the young, and serve as part of the defense force of a community. Nerull The god of death, Nerull, is neutral evil. He is known as the Reaper, the Foe of all Good, Hater of Life, Bringer of Darkness, King of all Gloom, and Reaper of Flesh. Nerull is the patron of those who seek the greatest evil for they own enjoyment or gain. The domains he is associated with are Death, Evil, and Trickery. His worshipers, who include evil necromancers and rogues, depict him as an almost skeletal cloaked figure who bears a scythe, his favored weapon. The Reaper is feared across the lands. His rust-red garbed clerics are murderous psychopaths who work in secret, plotting against all that is good. They have no overall hierarchy, and they even work against each other at times. Obad-Hai Obad-Hai, the god of nature, is neutral. He is known as the Shalm. Obad-Hai rules nature and the wilderness, and he is a friend to all who live in harmony with the natural world. Barbarians, rangers, and druids sometimes worship him. The domains he is associated with are Air, Animal, Earth, Fire, Plant, and Water. Because Obad-Hai strictly adheres to neutrality, he is a rival of Ehlonna. Obad-Hai plays a shalm (a double-reed woodwind musical instrument, also spelled "shawm") and takes his title from his instrument. His favored weapon is the quarterstaff. Clerics of Obad-Hai have no hierarchy. They treat those of their order as equals. They wear russet-colored clothing and maintain hidden woodland shrines that are usually located far from civilization. They keep to the wilderness and to themselves, rarely getting involved in society. Olidammara The god of rogues, Olidammara, is chaotic neutral. His title is the Laughing Rogue. Olidammara delights in wine, women, and song. He is a vagabond, a prankster, and a master of disguise. His temples are few, but many people are willing to raise a glass in his honor. Rogues and bards are frequently among his worshipers. The domains he is associated with are Chaos, Luck, and Trickery. The rapier is his favored weapon. Olidammara's religion is loosely organized at best, and few temples are dedicated solely to him. That said, his clerics are numerous. They usually work among urban folk or wander the countryside. Olidammara's clerics often work at some other profession, in addition to operating as clerics (typically serving as minstrels, brewers, or jacks-of-all-trades), and thus can be found almost anywhere doing or wearing anything. Pelor Pelor, god of the sun, is neutral good. His title is the Shining One. Pelor is the creator of many good things, a supporter of those in need, and adversary of all that is evil. He is the most commonly worshiped deity among ordinary humans, and his priests are well received wherever they go. Rangers and bards are found among his worshipers. The domains he is associated with are Good, Healing, Strength, and Sun. The mace is his favored weapon. The clerics of the Shining One work to aid the poor and the sick, and thus most common folk look upon them with great favor. Pelor's temples are sanctuaries for the impoverished and diseased, and his yellow-robed clerics are usually kind, quiet folk, roused only in their opposition against evil. St. Cuthbert The god of retribution, St. Cuthbert, is lawful neutral. He is known as St. Cuthbert of the Cudgel. St. Cuthbert exacts revenge and just punishment on those who transgress the law. Because evil creatures more commonly and flagrantly violate laws than good creatures do, St. Cuthbert favors good over evil, though he is not good himself. (His clerics can't be evil.) The domains he is associated with are Destruction, Law, Protection, and Strength. His favored weapon is the mace. The no-nonsense order of St. Cuthbert does not suffer fools gladly or abide evil in any way. His clerics concern themselves with the needs of the common people over nobles or the well educated. They are zealous in their desire to convert others to their faith and quick to destroy their opponents. Vecna Vecna, the god of secrets is neutral evil. He is known as the Maimed Lord, the Whispered One, and the Master of All That is Secret and Hidden. Vecna rules that which is not meant to be known and that which people wish to keep secret. The domains he is associated with are Evil, Knowledge, and Magic. He usually appears as a lich who is missing his left hand and left eye. He lost his hand and eye in a fight with his traitorous lieutenant, Kas. Vecna's favored weapon is the dagger. Vecna's priesthood is made up of isolated cells of cultists who seek dark, arcane secrets to further their evil schemes. Black and red are the clerics' favored colors. Wee Jas Wee Jas, the goddess of death and magic, is lawful neutral. Her titles are Witch Goddess, Ruby Sorceress, Stern Lady, and Death's Guardian. Wee Jas is a demanding goddess who expects obedience from her followers. Her temples are few and far between, but she counts many powerful sorcerers and wizards (especially necromancers) among her worshipers. The domains she is associated with are Death, Law, and Magic. Her favored weapon is the dagger. Wee Jas' priesthood has a strict hierarchy. Her clerics are known for their discipline and obedience to their superiors. They work as officiators at funerals, maintain graveyards, or operate libraries of arcane lore. They wear black of gray robes. Yondalla The goddess of the halflings, Yondalla, is lawful good. Her titles include the Protector and Provider, the Nurturing Matriarch, and the Blessed One. Yondalla is the creator and protector of the halfling race. She espouses harmony among halflings and stalwart defense against their enemies. Her followers hope to lead safe, prosperous lives by following her guidance. The domains she is associated with are Good, Law, and Protection. The short sword is her favored weapon. Yondalla's clerics help other halflings lead safe, prosperous lives by following her guidance. They often serve as community leaders.